User talk:Godliest/Archive 13
Furst? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK First. 10:29, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :COOKIE! and damn good job too, now not a single person has been first two times. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:29, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::I saw like... MINUS 50,000! ON A TALK PAGE! OMG VANDAL! Then I engaged my brain. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:32, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::Lol, would've been funny if you would've reverted it :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:33, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::SECOND!!!! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 10:35, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::INDENT FAIL! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:36, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::NO WAI! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 10:37, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Companion Cube says yes! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:41, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I herd companion cube stole ur moneez. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 10:44, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I herd that was sad, but i also herd i never had many muneez :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:48, 8 April 2008 (EDT) First! I'm back![[User:Display|''' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 10:50, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :Lol, forgot to sign? :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:50, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::And you need to input on all ma niew HA builds! :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:53, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::Ohai. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 10:55, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Eww.. no ty >_>' [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 10:55, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Just run 8 people with Grasping was Kuurong and Ancestor's Rage. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] [[User Talk:Panic|'''pewpewpew!]] 10:58, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Or 8 man Touchers... it's manly. With EoE! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:58, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Run that crappy EoE/Toxicity/Tainted Flesh build I made for AB. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 11:00, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yeah, it's nice^^ And who the fuck used html coding to get in the fucking corner? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:02, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I've never seen a mob of people wipe so fast. Both enemies and allies. <3 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 11:05, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Godliest VS GoD People may get confused between the two, so here is where I explain the differences... ---- godliest is COol GoD is as straight as a circle parrallelogram. :D--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 11:09, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :they both are ok.... sockpuppets. :P --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:55, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::GYAAAAAH! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW... God dammit. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:04, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::Cuz I H4X! :P --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:42, 8 April 2008 (EDT) H4X! What exactly does it mean, thx. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:13, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :r u srs? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:04, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::no, r u? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:41, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::wtf? :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:42, 8 April 2008 (EDT) God, do you feel like doing something tonight? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:43, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :Ya, I may be able to do something quite soon. Got some schoolwork to look over first, but shouldn't take me too long to realize I can always do it tomorrow :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:50, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::Maybe we can do some PvE :O ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:51, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::No U! :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:52, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::HARD MODE MOTHERFUCKER! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:53, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::What if I haven't unlocked it just yet... no I haven't. You can help me with Frost Gate mission! I'm stuck there with ma lvl 14 Necro. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:54, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::You haven't finished any campaign with any character yet!? OMFG YOU NOOB /UNINSTALL NOOWWW!! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:55, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::How am I supposed to complete a campaign then? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:56, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::You do primary quests and missions. You get max armor as fast as possible and you buy awesome sills as fast as possible then everything just speaks for itself. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:57, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Or ask me to help. :P --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:59, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Gimme ur stuff! :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:00, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::And I'm to unfocused to be bothered to play on one character for a long time and do stuff which I consider tedious or boring, and sometimes missions become just that. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:00, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::PvP then? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:01, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::HA!!!!! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:02, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Mebbe ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:03, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Sway? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:05, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Boxway? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:06, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Which one out of the billions of them :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:08, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::URF SHAKUUUURS! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:10, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Lol. Although v2 is better. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:10, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::I WAN'SHAKE SUM UUUUUUUUURRRRRFF ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:11, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::I want FAME! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:11, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::I want COOKIE! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:12, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::I want FAME AND COOKIE ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:13, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::LETS SHAKE TEH URFFF THEN! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:16, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::I'm in HA as we speak! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:17, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Kk, coming. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:18, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::dRINKING SOME TEE AND COMING (i HAVE A COLD -_-) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:22, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::First Frost Gate! Get sum players who want to have fun meanwhile. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:25, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::Please, dont mention any frost. -_- --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:27, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::I don't have no school tomorrow! WOOHOOOO! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:29, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::gz, I have cold, and Ive just dcd. :P --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:31, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::and no companion cube! Q_Q [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:21, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::And a lot of lag! T.T --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:23, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Your life truly sucks :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:34, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::No wai! My pc sux! :P --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:53, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Wtfz? y r u ar-kive-z wile i r no heer? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:08, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :Yarr. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 19:22, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::so i herd pirates were gay. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:26, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::O'Rly? The wear manly bandanas. :P --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 19:28, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I mean look at it. They ask "Where is the booty?", but the only "booty" on the ship is man booty. Coincidence? I think not. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:34, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::But bandanas are manly... --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 19:36, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Gay sex is manly if it takes place under any of the following conditions: ::::::*It takes place on a ship with guns. ::::::*It takes place between people who kick ass (Spartans, Alexander the Great and his buddy, that one Roman legion that was made up of nothing but gay couples, etc) ::::::*There is no foreplay. ::::::Also, Blackbeard made pirates totally fucking awesome, forever. --71.229 19:50, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Pirates =/= Spartans, Alexander the Great, or Romans. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:53, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::No, but pirate bumsex takes place on a ship with guns. Therefore, it's manly. --71.229 19:55, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::NO! pirtates are not manly. They have buttsecks on a bed of flowers while other men dance around and kiss each other W T F.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:00, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Educate thyself. --71.229 20:02, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Any port in a storm, matey. Yarr. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 04:06, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I actually had to make a presentation about Blackbeard. He's awesome. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 04:27, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I say this again if u guys fail to understand, BANDANAS ARE FUCKING MANLY!!!!! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:45, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::There is no more manly thing than pirates. period. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:45, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::No wai! There are no more manly thing than bandanas! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:47, 9 April 2008 (EDT) imo. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:49, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::So... Ninjas + Bandanas = Uberaweasomeness? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:55, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Good picture. But they are awesome. Pireates are manly! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:13, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Good point! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 09:38, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::: so i herd steeling from reedem iz gud ~ ĐONT TALK 11:33, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Who cares? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:43, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::Yes, stealing from Readem is good. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 12:12, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Stealing from Readem is not only good, it's manly! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:41, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Let us all steal from him now then, I alrdy steal his builds all the time. :P --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:45, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::I really miss those Checked and Reviewed - For Viability. :'( ~ ĐONT TALK 13:15, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Yeah, doesn't sound as cool without it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:16, 9 April 2008 (EDT) U!.... Wunna go HA???!!! Yes???!!! No???!!! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:54, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :Not right now. I'm doing homework. Maby laters (30+ min) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:00, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Nova She hates everyone. She's just having her time of the month, let the poor girl cool off. Jeeze Hide-And-Seek 12:55, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :Lol. I hope you are sarcastic :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:00, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::She is just very bad... --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:01, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::lololol, she wins. Unlike the rest of ma guild when we were doing Legoway, lol. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:03, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::No she doesnt, and its he. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:06, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::::She's a girl or wut? Or at least she sounds like one and says "oh my gosh" [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:09, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::But she is in reality he. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:38, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::No u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 02:26, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Nova's a trap. --71.229 02:33, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Lol. Would like her in Sway :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 02:36, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Bad pun. ): --71.229 02:38, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::But still a pun! :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 02:41, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::No wai! Nova fails. :P --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:35, 10 April 2008 (EDT) lololollolololl Wanna run this? I R BOARD! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:00, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :No U! come HA. Igor+me r running sway. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:00, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::So I come on and guess what....YOU WENT SWAY WITHOUT ME YOU BASTARD I HAET U! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:15, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::he has 666hp lol. QQ --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:24, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::::and I have lag, fuck my pc. :P --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:26, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::::u can come now :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:35, 9 April 2008 (EDT) http://www.tesnexus.com/downloads/file.php?id=16141 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 06:29, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :TOO IMBAH! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:01, 10 April 2008 (EDT) Did you know... That you can sing Still Alive on Rock Band? They added the song as free downloadable content. It is awesome. I <3 Rock Band now. More than I already did. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 15:48, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :AWESOME! Except maybe the prize in europe, like all money I gain in a year :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:50, 10 April 2008 (EDT) Gogogogo Go ahead and tear it to shreds. Because I know VoS fail, which means the build is fail. But it's good damage+knockdown pressure. It works for meh, at least. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 18:15, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :GDW cant be cast on urself dummy. :p --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 08:23, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::So i herd that's why there are two of 'em. ~ ĐONT TALK 08:53, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::Are there? Oo --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 10:29, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::it says duo. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:29, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::No weai! :O --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:00, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Holy shitfuck That Droks guy. I'm fucking pissing my pants laughing. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:57, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :Dude, surrender. He got friends, powerful friends. And he's immune to any form of sarcasm too :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:59, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::Think I'll have to quit now, it's so fun to joke around with people who don't understand sarcasm :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:00, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::That guy needs his own subsection in Grinch's userspace, even next to Epic. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:01, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::You think I still dont know where recent changes is? laugh all you want ricky , but some poeple are laughting at you instead of with you. Godliest: dont quit it, he deserves it .Did he quit it on my talk page? not until i got admin involved --Droks 14:02, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Yep, definitely. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:02, 11 April 2008 (EDT) PLEASE STOP LAUGHING AT ME STOP LAUGHING AT ME STOP LAUGHING AT ME STOP LAUGHING AT ME STOP LAUGHING AT ME STOP LAUGHING AT ME STOP LAUGHING AT ME STOP LAUGHING AT ME STOP LAUGHING AT ME STOP LAUGHING AT ME STOP LAUGHING AT ME STOP LAUGHING AT ME STOP LAUGHING AT ME ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:03, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :Not so funny now is it when the shoe is on the other foot --Droks 14:04, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::can't stp lughij- [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:04, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::sorry laughing* [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:05, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I love you Droks. I do. PS. STOP LAUGHING GUYS SRSLY ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:06, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I'll do my best to stop laughing at you, but it's hard :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:07, 11 April 2008 (EDT) STOP LAUGHIN GAIS SRSLY! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:08, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :OK i think hes had enough hopefully learned a lesson today --Droks 14:08, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yep... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:09, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::I didn't learn my lesson yet. I NEED MOAR SPANKINGZ YES? YES? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:11, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Also, where the fuck did my shoe go? Oh wait, it's on the other foot! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:12, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :Heheheh xD -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:18, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::Ironically Im starting to like the Droks guy... --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:31, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::Hope he doesn't leave. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:37, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah, It would be sad without him... :p --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:35, 12 April 2008 (EDT) IGN ^ Rawrawr 14:19, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Anyway. This has been a very interesting 30 minutes. I'm off. Bye. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:20, 11 April 2008 (EDT) IGN ^ Rawrawr 14:21, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :5th edit conflict. It's Dance With Nature. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:26, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::Doesnt exist <_< Rawrawr 14:27, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::That's strange... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:30, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Oh, it was Dancing With Nature. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:30, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::lolfail. QQ --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:33, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Agreed. That was kinda fail, getting your own IGN wrong... ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:45, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yeah... --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:24, 13 April 2008 (EDT) AI! ARE BACK! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:05, 13 April 2008 (EDT)